Surprise Super Secret Santa Present Exchange Christmas Extravaganza
by The Hopeful Komaeda
Summary: Usami thrown in a special event, where the students will get and give other students presents. Wonder what everyone will get and who will make the gifts. Merry Christmas.


**Ho ho ho how you doing, guys? I hope you all having a great Christmas. So, in Christmas spirit of being bored, I decided to write this. It's a special secret Santa gift exchange extravaganza. And if you're wondering if I myself picked what characters should give presents and by whom they are given presents by. Well, it's okay to think that, if you don't trust me. But I used a Random Name Picker Generator, so some of these pairs will be random, some ironic and some will be funny. Hope you guys enjoy this Christmas special. The real one.**

* * *

><p><strong>*DING DONG* *BING BONG*<strong>

"Hello everyone! How is everyone doing right now? I hope you all are having a spectacular day full of hope. Today, I thought I spice it up with an all-known celebration. Please meet me all in the central island at Jabberwork Park. I've got something special to announce to you all." Usami said cheerfully through her monitor.

Today, it'd been a weird day for every student in Jabberwork Island. Usami announced something special out of the blue and decided that everyone should meet at Jabberwork Park. And everyone who had heard the announcement, went there.

Upon coming to the Jabberwork Park, all of the students couldn't believe what thy saw. On the center of the park, where you could see the statue, instead it was a big Christmas tree, decorated with lights and various ornaments. And not just the tree, the whole place was decorated.

"What is up with the decorations?" Togami inquired.

After a short while, Usami the suddenly appeared, wearing a Santa hat and her usual outfit.

"Welcome! Merry Christmas!" Usami happily declared.

"The hell? It's even close to Christmas." Kuzuryuu confusingly said.

"Hm? But it is, Fuyuhiko! And I've prepared something special and fun for you guys to do!" Usami said, getting excited.

All students were getting more and more confused, but since Usami decided to throw this in, everyone decided to just go with the flow.

"Soooo...what are we gonna do?" Koizumi curiously asked.

"We are gonna do a gift exchange, but in a special way." Usami explained. That got everyone's attention.

"You all going to randomly pick out a number from a bag and see a number. Whatever number you will get, be it luck or not, is going to be random." Usami continued explaining. All of the students nodded.

"Alright, please go over to that table near me and take a number out of the bag, one by one." Usami said.

And so everyone took out something from the bag. Some students were excited and happy and some were okay with the number.

"Alright, did everyone got their respective number?" Usami asked the students. All of them nodded.

"Alright, the next thing you guys will do, will be whoever got the number one, will go once again to the bag and get themselves a name tag. Whatever name tag they will get, will have to get that person a present. And the sender will be anonymous, until the next 3 days, which will be the time limit for making the present for the person you got and be the big reveal. You can call this a Surprise Super Secret Santa Present Exchange." Usami further explained. Everyone understood and nodded. Usami then told everyone to stand aside from the table.

"Alright, who got number 1?" Usami asked. Immediately you see, Ibuki raising her hand.

"OH, Ibuki, Ibuki, Ibuki first!" Ibuki shouted. And so she went to the table and reached out to the bag, and put her hand inside the bag.

"Oh, and one last thing. Please don't tell anyone who're you gifting to, please. You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Usami warned. Ibuki replied with an ok. And after rustling inside the bag, Ibuki finally took out whatever she clutched with her hand.

She looked at who she was supposed to gift and was a bit disappointed, but then happy and then concealed her given name tag inside her fist.

"Next one is..." Usami said excitingly. The next one was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. He did the same thing Ibuki did and looked at the name tag he got for himself. The reaction was that he was shocked. He was really disappointed and bummed, but went along with it anyway.

Next one was Chiaki Nanami. "I wonder who I will get my present." And she also did the same thing Ibuki and Kuzuryuu did not long ago and after finally getting her own name tag, she was equally happy with the person she got as anyone else could be.

Next one was Akane Owari. "Alright, me next!" After doing the same thing, the name tag she got, surprised her, but same as Nanami, she was also satisfied with the name she got.

The next one, the fifth one, was Teruteru Hanamura. "Hope I get someone who I like..." Whoever he would get to give a present, would sure be unlucky. Because knowing Hanamura, he could give anything...that is out of the ordinary. After getting his name tag, he was a bit disappointed. It could be that he was going to gift any of the girls, which would be in their favor, but for the guys, one would be an unlucky guy.

The sixth one was Byakuya Togami. Without saying anything, he just went to the table with the bag with the name tags. No one was sure if they were happy or not with someone like Togami giving a present to someone. After he got his name tag and looked at the name, he just shrugged it off and went back to everyone without giving much of any expression.

The seventh one was Nagito Komaeda. "Alright, hope I get lucky..." Komaeda was that person who no one wanted a present from. And after getting his name tag, he was equally excited and a bit intimidated as he would probably be for anyone else if he had gotten someone else, that is.

The eight one was Nekomaru Nidai. "Aha! Whoever I will get, surely won't be disappointed." Nidai went to the table and reached inside of the bag. No one was exactly sure what would Nidai give, but some students could see Owari clasping her hands and wishing for something. After Nidai, had gotten his name tag, he just laughed it off and went back to the other students.

The ninth one was Peko Pekoyama. Without also saying anything, she went to the bag to get her name tag. And after getting her name tag, she also didn't give much emotion to whoever she got. She just chucked and went back.

The tenth one was Kazuichi Souda. "I hope I get Ms. Sonia!" Souda said out loud. Everyone just shrugged and watched as he went to the bag and got his name tag. And as soon as he got the read the name tag, his face was the happiest face in the world. It would be obvious to think it'd be Sonia, to her demise, but who knew?

The eleventh one was Sonia Nevermind. "Alright, I hope I won't disappoint." Sonia cheerfully walked towards the bag and took out the name tag. There was a faint disappointment in her face, but the next second was her smiling. She was happy enough with who she got and went back.

The twelfth one was Mikan Tsumiki. "Please don't hate me..." Tsumiki shakily walked towards the table with the bag and took out her name tag. She was surprised, but then went back to her usual timid nature.

The thirteenth person was Hajime Hinata. The all popular guy without a talent. "Wonder who I will get..." As he walked towards the table with the bag, he took out the name tag and the name tag also surprised him, but then he smiled and walked back.

The fourteenth person was Hiyoko Saionji. She didn't say anything, but only laughed mischievously. Whatever present her victim was expecting probably won't be a good one, unless she was in good terms with that person she was going to gift. After getting her name tag, she just smiled and went back innocently.

The fifteenth one was Gundam Tanaka. "Hehe...Whoever I will get to give a present to, will surely be in fear of my present." And so as he took out the name tag, he smiled, chuckled a bit, and went back.

The sixteenth and final one was Mahiru Koizumi. She was the final one to take her name tag. Like everyone else, she took the name tag out of the bag and saw the name of which she will be giving the present to. And looked quite disappointed, but then shrugged it off and went back to everyone.

"Alright, does everyone have their name tag, whom they will give a present to?" Usami asked. Everyone replied with a yes and a nod.

"Ok, like I said. You have 3 day limit to get the present for whom you gotten. You can place the presents here, at any time. It can even be today. Thank you for being here and Merry Christmas." Usami said, before disappearing off.

Everyone scratched their heads in confusion. They still didn't know what the point of this was, but since they decided to roll with it, might as well stick it to the end.

And so everyone went back to the first island. Possibly to try to look for present or to think about what should they give as a present. And so...

* * *

><p>3 days passed.<p>

The day has come where they would secretly exchange gifts. And as everyone made it to the same spot as before, the place wasn't that much different expect the big and small carefully wrapped presents that were lying on the ground.

"Thanks to all who contributed to this event. And now time for the gift unwrapping. Are you guys ready? Alright, whoever got number one will give the present to whoever they needed to give the present to. So Ibuki is up first." Usami said.

And as Ibuki was called out, she came towards to all the presents, but before taking her own present she prepared. She said. "Well, Ibuki didn't actully know what to give you, but Ibuki knows that you looooove that food Akane." Ibuki said with a bit embarrassed look and Owari quickly reacted as her name was said. And after, Ibuki took a big bag a dragged it to Owari. Owari then looked inside and saw bunch of food. But not just any food. It was different kind of food.

"I've prepared a bunch of foreign foods from different countries to your enjoyment." Ibuki explained.

"Aw, thanks Ibuki! In exchange, I'll let you use my boobs as pillows." Owari said while grinning happily and so she hugged Ibuki and she hugged back. And went back to their spot.

"Alright, the next one to give the present to someone iiiiis..." Usami said. Kuzuryuu then stepped up. And just took his prepared present. He then went to Saionji and gave her the present. The present itself, wasn't particularly big nor small. It was medium sized bag. Saionji was surprised her present giver was Kuzuryuu. Saionji then took something out of the bag and what she took out was a bag of candies. Mainly gummies. Her favorite gummies.

"Aw, you know me too well, Kuzuryuu." Saionji said. Kuzuryuu just shrugged. Saionji then cheerfully added. "Thank you for the present, peasant!"

"What'd you say!?" Kuzuryuu yelled. Usami then calmed them both down.

"Calm down, you two. Now let's continue. Next one should be Chiaki." Usami declared. Nanami then stepped up and went to her present. It was a big, wrapped in red, box. She then dragged closer to the others.

"This is for Ibuki." Chiaki said. Ibuki then jumped when she heard her name.

"Since you like music, I thought this would be ideal." Chiaki said. Ibuki was excited at what Nanami had gotten her, since she was also an all around nice person.

When Ibuki opened up the box, she immediately shrieked. After opening the box fully, it was revealed that it was a black electric guitar.

"Aw, Ibuki thanks Chiaki from the bottom of her heart." Ibuki said, smiling and then hugging Chiaki and Chiaki accepted her hug.

"Next up is Akane." Usami said. Owari then went up to get her prepared present. And it was a small cardboard box, taped with scotch tape.

"Here ya go, Nanami!" Owari grinned happily as she gave her present to Nanami. Nanami then graciously took Owari's gift. After that she opened it up and saw what looked like a video game console.

"Ah, is this the...Home Game System?" Nanami excitedly said. Owari confusingly nodded. It seems that she didn't know what it was at all.

"Thanks!" Nanami thanked Owari. And Owari replied with a you're welcome. And they also hugged each other.

"Next one is Teruteru." Usami said. Hanamura then went up to the present stack. He took a bag he prepared and gave it to Souda and smiled. Souda looked skeptical and took something out the bag, Hanamura had given him. First what Souda had gotten, was an Apron dress.

"...What is this?" Souda asked. Hanamura then told him to continue. The next thing Souda got was a pair of crimson heels and finally a wig.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Souda asked confusingly.

"There's still one more thing. C'mon, you can see it." Hanamura convinced Souda.

Souda then took out something that was wrapped in plastic wrapping. And it was a simple Kokeshi doll.

"Wait...are you trying to make me wear DRAG!?" Souda exclaimed.

"Well, duh. Why else do you think I gifted you this?" Hanamura said.

"NOOOOO! I wanted a present from Ms. SONIAAAAAAAA!" Souda screamed and feel to the ground. Some students chuckled at his misfortune.

"Uhhh...so next one is Byakuya." Usami said awkwardly after seeing Souda fall. Togami then took his present from the pack of presents and gave it to Komaeda. It was a small envelope.

"I don't know what to give you, so I'll just give you money." Togami stated. And gave the envelope. Komaeda looked happy enough. Happy enough, because he was receiving a gift from an Ultimate.

"Alright, next one is Nagito." Komaeda then went to get his present and then went to Togami and gave him a small present in a small bag. Togami took the present out of the bag and it was reveled to be a Black Rabbit Handbook. Togami looked at it and took an interest in it.

"Hmmm, that is an interesting item you're giving me there. I will take up your present. I guess you deserving of a small handshake." Togami said, before offering his hand to Komaeda, who was at the time was surprised. But then shook his hand and smiled.

"I just got lucky..." Komaeda murmured.

"Next up is Nekomaru."

Nekomaru surprisingly just went up Hinata and said. "I didn't know what present to give you, Hinata, so I decided to do my special "it" on you. And a training regiment." Nidai said while putting his big hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled awkwardly even though he already knew what he was talking about, when he saw him doing "it" to Owari that one time. Speaking of Owari, she looked kinda jealous, but then was happy for Hinata.

"Halfway done, everyone. Next up is Peko." Usami said.

Peko then went up to get her present. And then came to Koizumi. And it was a small box. Koizumi then, upon receiving the box from Peko, opened it and got herself a high-tech looking camera. Koizumi looked happy.

"Aw, thank you, Pekoyama." Koizumi said and hugged Pekoyama. Pekoyama returned her hug with her hug and added. "You're welcome."

"Next up is Kazuichi." Upon hearing his name, Souda quickly ran to get his present. He took, what looked like a small shoe box. Souda then gave Sonia his present. Sonia looked hesitant, as she wasn't looking forward to this. Though, upon opening the box, she saw what looked like a fur muffler. Sonia wasn't happy.

"You fool! This is a discrimination against Gundam and his hamsters. How dare you gift me this!?" Sonia exclaimed as she took the fur muffler and thrown it to the ground. Tanaka just looked away from Souda and made a 'tch' sound. Souda was...shocked yet again. It was clearly not his lucky Christmas. He then passed out.

Everyone who watched the spectacle just said ouch and tried to sympathize with Souda.

"Uhhh...ok. So next one Sonia." Sonia then stepped over Souda and went to pick her present. She then walked over to Nidai and gave him what looked like a horn. It was the Sacred Sandstorm Horn. Nidai looked happy. And gave a thank you to Sonia. Sonia was glad that Nidai accepted her gift.

"Next one is Mikan." Mikan then shakily walked over to the present stack and took her present. She then walked over to Tanaka. "Please don't hate me, if you don't like it." Tsumiki said. The present Tsumiki had gotten for Gundam was just a bunch of sunflower seeds in bags.

"This is!" Tanaka looked surprised at first, but then blushed and hid his face behind his purple scarf. "Thank you...I was running low on those seeds." Tanaka said with a muffled voice. Tsumiki looked happy that Tanaka liked her present.

"Next one is Hajime." Once Hajime heard his name, he then went to get his present. And he took a box. He then came over to Tsumiki and gave her the box. Tsumiki looked at Hinata with gleeful eyes and opened up the box. The box contained various medical supplies. And bandages. Tsumiki was more than happy to get a present. Especially from Hinata. Hinata looked happy that he made Tsumiki happy.

"Next one is Hiyoko." Unlike everyone else, Saionji pointed at Pekoyama this time and directed her at the big bag. Pekoyama at Saionji request looked at the bag that was prepared by Saionji. She looked inside and smiled. Pekoyama then took out a really carefully wrapped black kimono with a dragon design on it. Everyone was surprised at what Saionji had gotten Pekoyama as her present. Saionji then just looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Saionji." Pekoyama said, while smiling.

"Don't mention it..." Saionji said bashfully.

"Next one is Gundam and after him will be Mahiru." Usami said.

Gundam then went to get his present and went to Hanamura who got excited. The present was a small bag. After getting his present from Gundam, he opened it and saw a manga and a collection of songs. "Hope you like it, scoundrel." Tanaka said.

Hanamura just smiled. He didn't know what was the songs were about, but he sure did like the love note manga.

"And the last one is Mahiru." Mahiru then was the last one to take her present and give it to the last man standing without a present, Kuzuryuu.

Koizumi picked up her present and brought it to Kuzuryuu. It was another box. Kuzuryuu then opened the box and saw...a sake bottle and an antique doll. It was surely an odd present, but Kuzuryuu didn't seem to mind.

And after that, Usami popped in and said one last thing.

"Hope everyone are enjoying their presents! Merry Christmas, everyone!" Usami said cheerfully before disappearing again.

Everyone looked happy. Well, expect Souda who was still passed out. Everyone then understood the reason behind this event. It was probably to get everyone even closer. After that, everyone went back to their respective cottage rooms, said goodbye, and wished a marry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Hope you have a good Christmas. And get great presents, unlike Souda. <strong>


End file.
